Containment rings can be employed with certain rotating devices to contain the rotating device during operation. For example, gas turbine engines include turbines and compressors. The turbines and compressors associated with the gas turbine engine can each include rotors, which can rotate at high speeds. In certain instances, each of the rotors can be surrounded by a containment ring, which can ensure the safe operation of the turbine and/or compressor. Generally, the containment of rotors is subject to federal requirements. In order to comply with the federal requirements, containment rings may have a large mass.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bi-metallic containment ring that meets or exceeds federal requirements and has a reduced mass. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.